ce n'était qu'un tout petit cadeau
by Deniel
Summary: La fête des morts est la célébration religieuse la plus importante de l'année à Konoha. Tous les habitants se rassemblent pour les cérémonies. Tous sauf un, indésirable aux yeux de la plupart des villageois.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. Voici une petite variation sans prétention en cinq chapitres sur le thème de Naruto. Je précise bien sûr que les personnages évoqués ne m'appartiennent pas, même si cela ne change rien à l'affaire, droits de propriété intellectuelle obligent. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, et, surtout, que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. C'est le plus important. Ciao.

CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UN TOUT PETIT CADEAU (chapitre 1)

« Les morts nous appellent, les morts nous appellent ». Il n'était pas encore sept heures du matin que les crieurs publics avaient déjà envahi les rues du village de Konoha. « Les morts nous appellent, les morts nous appellent ». Les clameurs avaient débuté dès les pemières lueures du jour, rythmées par l'écho sourd des trois grands gongs du temple frappés à toute volée.

Réveillé en sursaut, Naruto compris pourquoi son nouveau maître l'avait forcé à effectuer une séance d'entraînement particulièrement longue, la veille au soir. « Jiraya sensei... maugréa le blondinet en tentant d'enfoncer sa tête sous une pile d'oreillers, vous êtes vraiment le dernier des salauds... » La grande fête des morts, l'événement religieux le plus important de l'année à Konoha, venait de commencer.

La célébration devait durer trois jours. Le rôle des crieurs publics était d'annoncer le début des rituels. En effet, la fête des morts n'était pas fixe. Elle se déroulait toujours à l'entrée de l'automne, mais sa date n'était décidée que pendant l'été, dans le plus grand secret, par les prêtres du temple et les chefs du village. En théorie, le choix des jours était fait en fonction des augures et des présages envoyés par les dieux. En pratique, il arrivait fréquemment que la volonté des hommes s'en mêle. En particulier lors des années de crise, quand la disette, la maladie ou la guerre frappait le village. Les dirigeants utilisaient alors cette fête ô combien symbolique pour souder hommes, clans et familles, redonnant du courage à chacun.

Et du courage, il allait en falloir aux habitants de Konoha, après la bataille qui les avait opposés aux troupes du traitre Orochimaru. L'attaque surprise du maître-serpent avait fait de nombreuses victimes, dont l'Hokage lui-même. Plusieurs dizaines de ninjas, sur les neuf cents que comptait le contingent avant l'affrontement, avaient également perdu la vie. Sans compter les très nombreux blessés. Quant aux dégâts, ils étaient immenses. Trois quartiers avaient été entièrement détruits, laissant leurs survivants sans abris. Pire encore, de nombreux champs avaient été brûlés alors que les récoltes n'étaient pas rentrées. L'hiver à venir serait surement très dur, car les greniers à vivres étaient loin d'être pleins. Le conseil des sages avait donc décidé de lancer un plan d'urgence destiné à relever les défenses de Konoha, à reconstruire les quartiers dévastés et à rationner la nourriture. La fête des morts, qui symbolisait la continuité de la communauté, de génération en génération, serait le moment idéal pour annoncer ces mesures.

Le jeune Naruto, quant à lui, était très loin de toutes ces subtilités stratégiques. Il profitait du peu d'énergie puisé d'un sommeil bien trop court pour maudire son maître. Les traits tirés, le visage bouffi par de longues cernes noirs, il finit tout de même par s'extirper du lit. Après une courte toilette et un vague petit déjeuner, il s'habilla pour aller se poster au balcon de sa chambre.

Comme il s'y attendait, les rues étaient déjà presque pleines. Le quartier Nord, dans lequel vivait Naruto, était situé à l'écart du centre et des secteurs dévastés par les sbires d'Orochimaru. Il était donc resté intact. Les maisons de bois ou de briques amoncellées sur quatre étages se vidaient progressivement de leurs habitants. Une bonne partie d'entre eux s'étaient déjà joints aux crieurs publics, reprenant la formule rituelle, « les morts nous appellent, les morts nous appellent », tout en tambourinant sur des marmittes ou des poiles à frire. Allez dormir dans ces conditions.

S'il avait été un garçon comme les autres, Naruto, toujours prêt à mettre la pagaille, se serait rué dehors pour participer à la sarabande. La fête des morts était la plus grande cérémonie de l'année. Personne, dans le village, ne souhaitait manquer cette occasion. Pourtant Naruto se savait condamné à rester bien sagement chez lui. Sans sortir. Sans voir personne. Comme chaque année, en pareille occasion. Sa présence n'était pas désirée. Il le savait. Il le comprenait, même. Difficile d'aller honorer les morts quand vous portez en vous l'esprit d'un démon qui a ravagé le village, quinze ans auparavant, et tué nombre de ses habitants, à commencer par l'Hokage de l'époque.

Le jeune homme fut soudain tiré de ses sombres réflexions par un bruit inatendu. Quelqu'un venait de sonner à sa porte. Sa porte? Le jour de la fête des morts? « Une erreur, sans doute » pensa-t-il. Mais non. Son visiteur venait de tirer une seconde fois sur le cordon de la clochette. Surpris, Naruto se décida à bouger. Il traversa le petit corridor, puis tira la poignée à demi, d'un air méfiant, la main posée, à tout hasard, sur la vieille poche d'armes cousue le long de la jambe droite de son pantalon.

« Les morts nous appelent, Naruto » hurla une voix à son oreille gauche, tandis qu'une pogne solide lui tombait lourdement sur le sommet du crâne. Le garçon mis quelques secondes avant d 'échapper à l'emprise de son visiteur. « Jiraya sensei, s'écria-t-il finalement, d'un ton accusateur. Vous étiez au courant de tout ça. Vous saviez que ce serait le jour des morts aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez forcé à travailler presque toute la nuit en sachant que je ne pourrai pas dormir ce matin! Non seulement vous êtes un pervers, mais en plus, vous êtes... vous êtes... un esclavagiste, voilà! »

Le troisième ninja de légende écarquilla les yeux devant la mine outrée de son protégé. Avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. « Et bien au moins, constata-t-il, la fatigue ne t'a pas coupé la langue. Il va donc falloir que je trouve autre chose... »

« Jiraya sensei », voulu protester le blondinet, mais qu'une large main vint lui boucher le clapet.

« C'est d'accord, c'est d'accord, je reconnais que j'ai un peu abusé hier soir, admis le senin aux longs cheveaux blancs tout en poussant Naruto, toujours réduit au silence, par la machoir. Mais tu ne va quand même pas m'en vouloir pour si peu. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maitre et son élève étaient attablés devant deux bols de thé que le premier avait préparé d'autorité.

« As tu prévu de faire quelque chose de particulier pendant ces trois jours, demanda Jiraya.

Oui, bien sûr, ricana l'adolescent. Je voulais sortir faire la fête avec les gens du village. J'ai pensé qu'ils apprécieraient ma compagnie, surtout pendant la cérémonie de recueillement devant la tombe d'Hokage le quatrième. »

Le ton très acide de Naruto n'échappa pas au ninja de légende.

« Je comprends, lacha-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ma question n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue, vues les circonstances...

Pas vraiment, non, » répondit sèchement Naruto.

Jiraya était un peu surpris par cette virulente réaction. Il posa sur le jeune homme un regard interrogateur. Son disciple était pourtant habitué à être rejeté par les autres membres du village. Tout au moins par les adultes, qui savaient qu'il abritait en lui l'âme du démon Kyubi, le monstrueux renard à neuf queux. Habituellement, Naruto ne manifestait ni rancune, ni colère particulière face à ces réactions brutales et stupides. Il semblait en avoir pris son parti. Même les huées qu'il avait reçu après avoir battu le jeune Hyuga, lors du tournoi d'admission au rang de Chuunin, n'avait pas semblé l'affecter outre mesure. Jiraya et lui n'avaient abordé qu'une seule fois le sujet. L'attitude du jeune homme avait alors surpris le senin.

« Je n'ai auncun souvenir de la bataille contre Kyubi, avait expliqué Naruto. Mais quand on m'a révélé le secret de ma naissance, j'ai voulu avoir le maximum d'informations. Je sais qu'avant d'être scellé en moi, Kyubi a fait des ravages et massacré des centaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Il a fait des choses atroces. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tous ceux qui ont vécu ça m'en veuillent. Ils me haissent parce que je porte en moi l'horrible démon qui a tué leurs proches. Et ils ont peur de moi parce qu'ils craignent que le démon se déchaîne à nouveau. »

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, une lueur de tristesse était apparue dans les yeux du garçon. Jiraya l'avait vu, mais n'avait pas su comment réagir. Le ninja de légende était un grand guerrier, un maitre accompli, au sommet de son art. Mais il n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper d'un disciple aussi spécial que Naruto. Les souffrances que cachait le jeune ninja derrière ses airs enjoué ou grognon d'éternel gamin étaient innaccessibles. Naruto, en effet, ne se confiait jamais. A personne. Il avait visiblement décidé de porter son fardeau tout seul. Comme s'il craignait que la simple évocation de sa propre douleur ne lui attire des reproches et des haines supplémentaires.

La voix de Naruto interrompi brusquement les reflexions de Jiraya.

« Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous êtes venu faire chez moi, sensei, demanda le blondinet. Je croyais que les entraînements n'étaient pas autorisés pendant la fête des morts.

- Oh, c'est que je ne suis pas là pour l'entraînement, répondit le senin. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. Nous avons travaillé si dur hier... Et puis, je suis aussi venu t'apporter quelque chose.

J'ai oublié un truc hier soir, s'étonna Naruto.

Non, non, pas du tout, corrigea Jiraya. En fait, je ne devrais te le donner que demain, selon la coutume, mais il se trouve que je pars dès cet après-midi pour une petite course qui va durer quelques jours. Alors... je te l'offre un peu en avance. »

Le maître sorti un paquet de la besace qu'il avait suspendue au dossier de sa chaise et le tendit à Naruto. Celui-ci resta sans mot, comme stupéfait. Il prit finalement le paquet, l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux poches d'armes de cuir sombre pliées en trois. Elles contenaient chacune quatre kunai finement ciselés et quatre jeux de shuriken. Deux pierres à aiguiser rangées dans leurs étuis individuels complétaient l'ensemble. Jiraya sourit.

« Ton équipement était en piteux état après ton combat contre Gaara. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'armes neuves, et de bonne qualité. Et comme je sais que la pension que l'on t'alloue n'est pas très importante... »

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il restait là, assis sur sa chaise, à contempler son cadeau. Il porta la main à ses lèvres, l'air un peu bête. Jiraya s'inquiéta.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto, demanda-t-il. Tu ne te sens pas bien?

A... Alors c'était vous, Jiraya sensei... murmura le garçon. C'était vous depuis le début...

Moi? Fit le senin, un peu surpris. Moi qui quoi? Explique-toi Naruto.

C'était vous tous ces cadeaux, n'est-ce-pas maitre? »

Jiraya eut un temps d'arrêt. C'était la première fois qu'il offrait quelque chose à son disciple. Que voulait donc dire Naruto par « tous ces cadeaux »? Il voulu poser la question au jeune homme, mais celui-ci était trop bien parti pour que l'on puisse l'arrêter. Le Naruto infatiguablement bavard semblait être revenu à la vie d'un seul coup.

« C'est dingue, rigolait-il presque, le visage soudain déridé. Et dire que ça fait quatre ans que je me creuse la cervelle pour savoir qui m'envoi tout ça chaque année. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pouvait être vous. Et puis d'abord, je ne vous connaissais même pas. Mais vous non plus, vous n'étiez pas censé me connaître. A ben ça alors. Et comment vous avez fait pour savoir à chaque fois ce qui me ferait plaisir? Hein, comment vous avez pu savoir? Surtout pour les lunettes. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne les porte plus, mais c'est parce que j'ai mon bandeau frontal maintenant, vous comprenez. Et puis...

STOP! »

Le cri de Jiraya arreta Naruto tout net, bouche bée. Le senin en profita pour reprendre l'initiative.

« Je suis désolé Naruto. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C'est la première fois que je t'offre quelque chose. Je ne suis pas au courant pour les autres cadeaux. »

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit d'un coup.

« Ah, fit-il, visiblement déçu.

Désolé », lui répondit Jiraya, sur un ton similaire.

D'un coup, Naruto releva la tête. Il venait de se rendre compte de son impolitesse. C'était quand même la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait quelque chose de la main à la main, et qu'il avait l'occasion de donner ses remerciements. Sans compter que ces armes neuves étaient visiblement de très belle facture.

« Pardonnez mon idiotie, Jiraya sensei, reprit le jeune homme en cherchant le formule la plus humble qu'il connaisse (ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent...). C'est... c'est un très beau cadeau. Je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à moi. »

A ces mots, le maître sourit. L'accent de sincérité était incontestable dans la voix de son protégé, qui examinait à présent ses nouveaux kunai sous toutes les coutures.

« Ils sont magnifiques, murmura Naruto, comme pour lui-même. Et superbement équilibrés. Bien mieux que ceux que j'utilisais avant. Ils... ils doivent valoir une fortune... »

Jiraya se pencha vers son élève, et lui montra comment utiliser au mieux les pierres à aiguiser. Ce faisant, il continuait de s'interroger sur les phrases surprenantes qu'avait prononcées Naruto. Sa curiosité était attisée. Il finit par questionner le blondinet.

« Dis moi, Naruto. Tu as parlé d'autres cadeaux que l'on t'aurait offert tout à l'heure...

C'est la vérité, répondit le garçon, levant les yeux de ses kunai. J'en ai un par an depuis ma deuxième année d'académie, à chaque fête des morts.

Qui est-ce qui te les envoi?

C'est ça le problème, Jiraya sensei. Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Le senin fronça les sourcils.

« C'est étrange, finit-il par lâcher. Tu veux dire que ce sont des cadeaux anonymes? Cela va à l'encontre de toutes nos coutumes. Quand on offre quelque chose, on doit se faire connaître au destinataire. C'est la règle.

Il paraît, répondit Naruto. Mais je vous assure que je dis la vérité. La première fois, j'ai cru que ça venait d'Iruka sensei. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre aurait pu penser à moi le jour de la fête des morts et vouloir m'offrir quelque chose. Je suis allé le remercier, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas lui.

Cela aurait été étonnant. Tu sais bien ce qu'exige la coutume. A l'occasion de la fête des morts, des cadeaux s'échangent en famille, ou entre un maître et son disciple autenthique. Or, Iruka était juste ton enseignant. A cette époque, tu n'avais pas encore de maître autenthique et pas...

Et pas de famille non plus, complèta Naruto. Mais ça, ça n'a toujours pas changé », ajouta-t-il, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

Jiraya ne répondit rien. Décidément, l'humeur de son disciple était bien particulière ce jour-ci. Ce qui, au fond, n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais le gaillard avait de la ressource. Cette année encore, il supporterait l'épreuve. N'empêche, ces cadeaux anonymes intriguaient le nnja légendaire. En fait, un soupçon commençait à pointer dans son esprit...

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution », reprit-il d'une voix soudain guillerette.

Naruto releva les yeux. Le sourire de son maître s'était agrandi d'un coup, démesurément, et son visage s'était transformé. Les yeux et le front étaient comme plissés et rapetissés. Les mains du senin tremblotaient, laissant libre court à des doigts en fureur. L'éro-senin était visiblement revenu à ses préoccupations favorites...

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore me sortir, s'inquiéta tout de suite Naruto.

Ah, ah, gamin. Je ne vois qu'une seule situation qui pourrait pousser une personne à enfreindre les règles de la coutume de cette façon. Hé hé hé...

Dites voir un peu, qu'on rigole...

Il n'y a aucun doute possible, Naruto. Tu as une admiratrice secrête.

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, soupira le jeune homme, pourtant habitué aux dérives de son pervers de maître.

Il n'y a aucun doute possible, je te le répète. Quelque part, dans le village, une fille se pâme d'amour pour toi. Mais elle n'ose te l'avouer. Et comme elle sais que tu passes ces jours de fête seul et isolé, elle t'envoi ces cadeaux pour te soulager de ta solitude et te dire son amour.

Ben voyons. Donc, si je vous suis bien, sensei, il y a bientôt quatre ans de ça, une fille d'a peu-près mon âge à l'époque, c'est-à-dire de douze ans environs, est tombé amoureuse de moi secrêtement et m'a offert anonymement des lunettes de plongée fantaisie pour me le prouver?

QUOI , s'étrangla Jiraya. Des lunettes de plongée fantaisie? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette annerie?

Ben oui, ça rend tout de suite le choses plus compliquées, pas vrai? Je m'y connais certainement moins que vous, mais je crois qu'avec un cadeau dans ce genre, le coup de l'histoire d'amour ne tient plus trop debout. »

Le maître et l'élève se regardèrent quelques secondes. Avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Bah, au moins, grâce à vous, j'aurais quand même pu rigoler un bon coup, hoqueta Naruto. Dieu sait que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent pendant la fête des morts. Et puis, surtout, j'ai eu un superbe cadeau. Merci encore, Jiraya sensei.

De rien, Naruto. Et puis comme ça, tu auras plusieurs présents cette année.

Hein?

Et oui. A moins que la personne qui t'en offre depuis quelques années ne soit décédée lors de la bataille, il n'y a a-priori aucune raison qu'elle ne continue pas. Et ça, quelque soit les mobiles qui la motivent. Tu ne crois pas?

Peut-être bien », répondit Naruto.

Le maître pris ensuite congé de son élève, lui donant rendez-vous dix jours plus tard pour la reprise de l'entraînement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous. Voici le second chapitre de ma petite fic. Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Arminas et Keikoku. Le genre romance n'étant pas, et de loin, ma spécialité, vos encouragements m'ont fait particulièrement plaisir. Sinon, veuillez excuser la présentation pas très réussie du premier chapitre. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce site et, n'étant pas anglophone pour deux sous, j'ai un peu cafouillé au moment de l'envoi. J'espère que je vais améliorer les choses rapidement._

_Bonne lecture._

CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UN TOUT PETIT CADEAU (chapitre 2)

Cela faisait deux heures que Naruto s'était endormi après avoir passé la journée enfermé dans son petit appartement. Mais il était bien le seul à être couché dans tout le village. Minuit à peine sonnés, la fête était loin d'être finie sur la place centrale. Sous le regard fixe des grands Hokage sculptés dans la pierre, Konoha s'y ennivrait de de musique, de jeux et de bière.

Accoudé à l'un des comptoirs improvisés dressés pour l'occasion tout autour de la place, Kakashi, le célèbre ninja copieur et ancien professeur de Naruto, reprenait son souffle après plusieurs heures passées à boire, gesticuler, bavasser. Ses deux élèves, la pétillante Sakura Haruno, coqueluche des ados du village, et Sasuke Uchiwa, le jeune héritier du sharingan, l'avaient rejoint. Le second était aussi silencieux que d'habitude, la première aussi volubile. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux camarades de promotion, Kiba Inuzuka, sorte de grand échalas hyperexpensif aux cheveux ébourriffés, et Hinata Hyûga, timide bout de fille dont les yeux entièrement blancs semblaient devoir rester éternellement baissés.

« Au fait, lança soudain Sakura, sautant du coq à l'âne au milieu d'une phrase, je n'ai pas vu Naruto de la soirée. Ni même de la journée. Comment ça se fait? Il nous évite ou quoi?

- Naruto, réppliqua Kiba... ben, c'est marrant, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. A tous les coups, il a passé son temps à se goinffrer de ramen. En ce moment, il doit être effondré, le ventre plein comme un oeuf, à la table d'une auberge.

- Ce n'est pas impossible, répondit Sakura en souriant, les yeux braqués vers la foule dans l'espoir d'y appercevoir son ancien coéquipier.

- On n'a qu'à demander à nos deux experts pisteurs de nous le retrouver, proposa Kiba, en se tournant vers Sasuke et Hinata. Un byakugan et un sharingan devraient pouvoir le localiser sans peine. »

Interpellé, le jeune Uchiwa leva les yeux. Il s'apprétait à répondre lorsque, chose rare, la voix de sa voisine aux yeux couleur de lait se fit entendre.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de le chercher, fit la jeune Hinata, d'une voix un peu hésitante. Il... il n'est pas là. »

La conversation s'interrompit. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'héritière des Hyuga, qui se mit à rougir instantanément. Parler en public lui était difficile depuis toujours. Le faire en compagnie de gens qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu relevait de l'épreuve de force.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda Sakura. Ne me dis pas qu'il est déjà rentré se coucher. Pas un fêtard comme lui. »

Hinata baissa légèrement les yeux. Pour elle, Sakura n'était pas une totale inconnue, bien sûr, mais les deux adolescentes n'avaient guère eu le loisir de discuter pendant leur passage à l'accadémie. Et la coéquipière de Naruto était si rayonnante. Pour tout dire, elle l'intimidait un peu. L'héritière des Hyuga se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Kiba, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait bien dans ce petit groupe, et répondit, d'une voix un peu hésitante.

« Non, il n'est pas rentré chez lui... C'est juste qu'en fait... il n'est pas venu du tout. »

L'étonnement se lu sur les visages des jeunes gens. Une légère inquiétude aussi.

« Merde alors. Il est tombé malade? interrogea Sakura

- Non, non, répondit Hinata. En fait... il ne vient jamais à la fête des morts.

- Tu plaisantes, réppliqua Sakura. Tout le village se réuni à la fête des morts. L'an dernier, Naruto était bien là, non? », lança-t-elle à l'adresse de tout le groupe.

Un silence se fit. Kiba reprit la parole.

« Et bien... à bien y réfléchir, je ne me souviens pas de l'y avoir vu. Ni l'année d'avant. Et toi Sasuke? »

Pour toute réponse, le ninja haussa les épaules et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Et ... heu... ben moi non plus, s'apperçu Sakura après mûre réflexion. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Et d'abord, poursuivit-elle en se tournant d'un air inquisiteur vers la jeune Hyuga, comment ça se fait que tu sois si sûre de toi, Hinata? C'est vrai, comment tu peux affirmer qu'il ne vient jamais? Tu l'espionnes ou quoi? »

A ces mots, Hinata rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

« Non, non, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas cela... Je ne... enfin... je n'espionne personne... C'est juste... c'est juste...

- C'est juste qu'Hinata est beaucoup plus observatrice que vous », coupa Kakashi.

Les quatre élèves tournèrent la tête vers le ninja d'élite.

« Et peut-être plus intelligente aussi. A t'entendre, poursuivit le ninja copieur à l'adresse de la petite Hyuga, je suppose que tu as une idée du motif des absences répétées de Naruto.

- Ou... oui, kakashi sama, souffla cette dernière.

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre, intervint Sakura, pas très contente d'être mise aussi explicitement hors du coup. Vous pourriez éclairer nos lanternes, là? Parce que nous, on est un peu largués. Pas vrai Sasuke?»

Le jeune homme, à nouveau interpellé, rendit son regard à sa coéquipière, qui guettait son approbation. Chose rare, ici encore, il sourit très faiblement.

« Tu n'es décidément pas très perspicace, Sakura, se contentat-il de répondre.

- Hein? fit la jeune fille, qui commençait à se donner l'impression d'être une imbécile.

- Naruto ne vient jamais à la fête des morts parce qu'il ne s'y sent pas à sa place, reprit Kakashi.

-Mais pourquoi ça, rétorqua Sakura. C'est ridicule.

- Parce qu'il est seul, sans famille et sans clan », souffla alors la petite Hyuga au moment où personne ne s'y attendait.

Un silence passa sur le groupe. Kiba et Sakura se regardaient, gênés. Sasuke restait impassible, les yeux rivés au sol. Et Kakashi observait tout son petit monde, un peu étonné de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ce genre de discussion n'avait rien d'idéal pour un soir de réjouissances. Il se fit cependant un devoir de reprendre la parole.

« Vois-tu, Sakura, Naruto a un passé... particulier. Tu as peut-être tendance à l'oublier, et c'est une bonne chose, parce qu'il a été ton coéquipier, et qu'il est devenu l'un de tes bons amis. Mais Naruto est un enfant trouvé. Il n'a ni parent, ni famille, ni clan. Il n'est probablement pas né dans le village et l'on ignore comment il s'est retrouvé à la lisière de la forêt quelques jours à peine après sa naissance. La fête des morts est la plus grande fête du village, c'est vrai. Mais elle a avant tout une signification familiale. Le village lui-même est le fruit de l'union d'un certain nombre de clans. Nous fêtons aujourd'hui nos morts, nos ancêtres et notre enracinnement familial qui seuls peuvent nous donner le droit de revendiquer notre appartenance à la communauté de Konoha. Mais Naruto, lui, n'a ni morts, ni ancêtres, ni famille à célébrer. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire?

- Qu'il reste, au fond de lui, un étranger perdu dans ce village, sans passé, ni famille, ni maison où rentrer », acheva Sasuke.

Kiba et Sakura baissèrent la tête.

« Je... je n'avais jamais pensé à ça... bafouilla la seconde.

- C'est sûr... réagit le premier au même moment. Vu sous cet angle... »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Kakashi sourit derrière son masque. Au fond, il n'était pas mécontent que le sujet ait été abordé. Cela allait peut-être inciter Sakura et Sasuke à faire un effort pour se rapprocher de leur ancien coéquipier. Naruto avait besoin d'être entouré, Kakashi le savait. Et il savait aussi que ses deux élèves étaient en mesure de comprendre en partie la souffrance du jeune garçon, même s'ils en ignoraient encore le terrible secret. Sakura parce qu'elle était très sensible. Sasuke parce qu'il savait plus que quiconque ce que signifiait le mot solitude, depuis que sa famille avait été décimée par son propre frère.

Le calcul de Kakashi n'était pas si mauvais. Au troisième jour de la fête, Sakura décida d'aller rendre visite à son ancien coéquipier. Elle avait passé, la veille, une journée agréable avec sa famille. Et comme d'habitude, elle avait été gâtée. Les Haruno formaient un clan fort riche. Ses membres comptaient parmi les plus gros propriétaires et les plus habiles hommes politiques du village. De fait, les parents de Sakura avaient bien plus d'argent qu'il n'en fallait pour combler leur fille unique.

Pourtant, à l'heure de recevoir ses cadeaux, Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer à Naruto et à la tristesse que son ami devait ressentir. C'est pourquoi elle avait finalement décidé d'aller le voir, dès le lendemain matin, au lieu de filer directement à l'académie pour rejoindre les autres membress de son ancienne promotion.

La jeune fille dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour tirer le genin de son lit. La sonnette faisait pourtant un boucan de tous les diables. Mais Naruto avait le sommeil profond. Et c'est en pyjamas qu'il se présenta finalement sur le seuil de la porte, avant de se rendre compte que son visiteur était une fille... et quelle fille! Rouge de confusion, il repartit aussi sec revêtir une tenue décente. La scène fit sourire Sakura. Et lorsque, deux heures plus tard, la jeune ninja quitta son ancien coéquipier, elle était pleinement rassurée sur le moral de ce dernier.

Quelque carrefours plus loin, la jeune Haruno, en chemin vers l'académie, croisa Hinata. L'héritière des Hyuga se dirigeait vers le même endroit, où ses coéquipiers, Kiba et Shino, lui avaient donné rendez-vous. A konoha, il était de coutûme de réserver ce dernier jour de fête aux joies des balades entre amis, alors que le second jour était, lui, traditionnellement dédié aux réunions de clans et de familles. Hinata ne se sentait véritablement à l'aise ni dans un cas, ni dans l'autre. Extrèmement réservée, elle avait bien peu d'amis avec lesquels elle pouvait converser. Quant à sa famille, elle ne lui était pas d'une agréable compagnie. Son père, en particulier, lui reprochait ses capacités trop limitées au combat, lui préférant sa jeune soeur. Encore que, depuis son combat contre Neji, son cousin, lors de l'examen de chunin de l'été dernier, les choses s'étaient nettement améliorées.

Sakura n'était pas mécontente de tomber sur la jeune Hyuga. Elle n'avait jamais eu de liens très étroits avec cette dernière, bien qu'elle apprécia sa discrétion, sa politesse, et plus encore le fait qu'elle ne courre pas après Sasuke (caractéristique fort rare chez les jeunes filles de Konoha). Mais Hinata était si timide qu'il était difficile d'engager la conversation avec elle. Et Sakura n'avait jamais poussé très loin ses tentatives. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait faire une exception.

C'est que la curiosité de la jeune Haruno avait été piquée. A deux reprises. D'abord, lors de la grande veillée, par le fait qu'Hinata semblait en savoir long sur Naruto. Plus long encore que Sakura ne l'avait supposé lors des combats préliminaires à l'examen de l'été. Hinata avait, à l'époque, affronté son cousin Neji, s'inspirant très largement du courage et de la ténacité dont faisait habituellement preuve le jeune Uzumachi. Sakura venait, d'autre part, d'être surprise une seconde fois, par sa discussion avec le ninja aux yeux bleus. Et puisqu'Hinata semblait passer beaucoup de temps à observer le jeune homme, au point de le prendre comme modèle, elle serait sans doute intéressée par ce que Sakura voulait lui raconter. C'est pourquoi l'héritière des Haruno invita, pour la première fois, sa camarade, à prendre un verre.

« M... Moi? Demanda, visiblement surprise, la jeune fille aux yeux blancs.

- Oui, toi, confirma Sakura. Et ne fait pas cette tête là, poursuivit-elle en riant. Je ne vais pas te manger. On a passé une bonne partie de la grande veillée ensemble, non?

- Heu... si... répondit timidement Hinata.

- Alors tu viens avec moi, conclua sans attendre Sakura, d'humeur joyeuse, en prenant le bras de sa camarade. Tu n'a pas à t'en faire, c'est moi qui paye. Et puis, tu verras, j'ai des choses à te dire qui pourraient bien t'interesser sacrément », conclut-elle en clignant de l'oeil.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient assises à une table du troquet préféré de Sakura. C'était l'une des rares établissements du genre ouverts aux moins de vingt ans. On y servait de nombreuses boissons sans alcool. Et le tenancier, logiquement, s'était installé à quelques rues à peine de l'académie et du centre universitaire, en plein coeur du quartier étudiant.

« Je suis allé voir Naruto ce matin », entama Sakra sans préambule, en espérant éveiller l'intérêt d'Hinata. Un calcul ingénieux, à en juger par le changement d'expression visible de la jeune Hyuga.

« Bon, je vois que j'ai abordé le bon sujet de conversation, poursuivit la petite blonde en clignant à nouveau de l'oeil.

-N... Non... mais non... balbutia Hinata, comme prise en faute. Je...

-He, Hinata, pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, la coupa Sakura en riant. Je blaguais, simplement. Enfin, je suis vraiment allé le voir ce matin, mais bon, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

La jeune Hyuga répondit d'un hochement de tête et baissa les yeux. Elle n'était vraiment pas en position confortable. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans ce type d'établissement. Et le sujet qu'avait visiblement choisi d'aborder sa condisciple n'était pas fait pour la détendre. Parler de Naruto, comme ça, avec l'une des personnes qui avait été la plus proche de lui...

« Hinata, la coupa soudain Sakura dans ses reflexions. Je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Q... Quoi? » Se força à répondre Hinata en relevant légèrement la tête, un peu plus affolée par le ton confidentiel de sa camarade.

- Comment tu sais toutes ces choses sur Naruto? »

Une boule glacée passa dans la gorge d'Hinata. Elle ne savait que dire. Son trouble fut si fort que Sakura le ressentit de façon presque violente. La jeune Haruno poursuivit, d'un ton qui se voulait rasurant, presqu'intime.

«Excuse moi de me montrer aussi curieuse, Hinata. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise. Simplement, Naruto a été mon coéquipier. Et je le considère aujourd'hui comme une véritable ami. Il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Et... et j'avoue que je n'ai pas été très tendre... enfin, façon de parler... je veux dire, très sympa avec lui. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Il est.. il est vraiment spécial. La plupart du temps, on dirait un gamin sorti de maternelle. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'en réalité, il est beaucoup moins stupide qu'il en à l'air. Je le trouve même courageux, rusé, et très fidèle en amitié. J'aimerais bien lui le dire, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Il bouge et parle à tort et à travers. Il ne reste jamais sérieux plus de quelques secondes. Alors, à force de le voir faire l'idiot, on finit par en oublier...

- A quel point la vie doit être difficile pour lui», coupa Hinata.

Etonnée, Sakura dévisagea la jeune Hyuga. Celle-ci avait parlé d'une voix si douce... si... si aimante. Aimante? Pas de doute, le mot le plus approprié était bien celui-là. Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri, apparu sur les lèvres de la petite Haruno. Sakura était-elle surprise? Oui et non à la fois. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer le Naruto qu'elle connaissait il y a encore quelques mois séduire une jeune fille. Mais Hinata semblait en savoir si long sur le jeune homme. En outre, Sakura avait bien remarqué, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, que la petite Hyuga ne quittait guère son coéquipier des yeux quand ils se trouvaient réunis.

« Dis-moi, Hinata, demanda Sakura d'un ton plus confidentiel encore, cela fait longtemps que tu observes Naruto? »

Hinata ne répondit pas, se contentant de rougir en baissant les yeux. A ce moment, si elle n'avait pas eu peur de se faire arrêter pour être partie sans payer (elle n'avait pas un sou en poche pour régler sa consommation), elle se serait levée et enfuie.

« Tu l'admires énormément n'est-ce pas?

- O... oui, admit timidement la jeune Hyuga. Mais... ça se voit... tant que ça?

- Tu rigoles, répondit Sakura en riant. Presque tout le monde s'en est aperçu. Même Lee l'a remarqué... c'est tout dire! »

Redevenant plus sérieuse, Sakura chercha du regard les yeux de l'héritière des Hyuga. Celle-ci était au bord de l'apoplexie. Sakura porta le coup de grâce. Elle eu à peine besoin de poser la question, tant l'évidence lui semblait grande.

« Hinata, tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce-pas?»


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre d'une petite fic romantique sans vrai suspens, mais pour la forme. Et d'abord, merci à tous les lecteurs, en particulier à ceux qui m'ont écris un petit mot doux. J'ai cité Flore Risa, negai4,In.Ifz, Hitto-sama et Arminas. Pour répondre à ta question, Hitto-sama, si je ne me suis pas trompé, Naruto doit avoir 16 ans, et les autres 15. Et puis, bravo à negai pour son intuition fulgurante: oui c'est un naru/hina, et non, je l'admets volontiers, le suspens n'est pas vraiment préservé. J'avoue que, pour ma première fic romantique, j'ai essayé de travailler en priorité le style, en sacrifiant sans doute un peu l'originalité du scénario. Ne t'en fait pas pour autant. Je compte publier prochainement l'histoire véridique d'un amour impossible: Shikamaru / Gama Bunta. _ _Je sens que je vais avoir du succès avec ça! Mais j'ai encore quelques difficultés avec les scènes sensuelles. Enfin bon, trèves d'idioties, voici le suite._

_Bonne lecture._

CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UN TOUT PETIT CADEAU (chapitre 3)

La fête des morts était une période traditionnellement délicate pour Hinata Hyuga. La jeune fille avait souvent été mise en porte-à-faux par son père lors des réjouissances familiales. Et la journée consacrée aux réunions amicales ne la tentait pas plus que cela. L'héritière du byakugan était bien trop timide pour se sentir parfaitement à l'aise au sein d'un groupe. Certes, aucun jeune de son âge ne lui avait jamais témoigné d'inimitié. Au contraire, tout le monde l'aimait bien, la petite Hyuga. Elle était polie, gentille, discrète. Simplement, perdue au milieu de ses condisciples, elle se donnait l'impression de disparaître. Incapable de prendre part aux conversations, elle se contentait de suivre silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que les autres en oublient sa présence. Parfois, elle quittait le groupe sans que personne ne le remarque, sans que personne ne la rappelle. Excepté, une fois, Naruto. A l'occasion de leur première véritable rencontre.

Cela s'était passé lors de leur première année scolaire commune. Hinata avait onze ans et venait de rentrer à l'académie. Naruto, de douze mois son aîné, y avait déjà passé une session. Et lamentablement échoué à l'examen. L'éternel cancre, comme on le surnommait déjà à l'époque, était aussi réputé pour ses canulards et son insolence que pour ses notes effroyables. Pour couronner le tout, les parents conseillaient fortement à leurs rejetons de s'en tenir à l'écart. Des rumeurs inquiétantes circulaient parmis les membres de la promotion d'Hinata. Elles décrivaient Naruto comme un garçon médiocre, mais aussi peu fréquentable, et même malsain.

Ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, les cours n'avaient repris qu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Kiba, Shino et quelques-uns de leurs camarades étaient partis faire une promenade en ville. Hinata, dont la famille était assez proche de celle de Kiba, avait suivi. Sans rien dire. Et puis, au bout d'une heure, elle s'était simplement laissé décrocher, alors que le groupe traversait le parc municipal. Aucun de ses camarades ne s'en était soucié. Ni même aperçu. Comme d'habitude. La tête basse, Hinata s'aprêtait à retourner à l'académie, lorsque un bruit avait attiré son attention. Derrière elle, quelqu'un battait des mains en cadence. Elle s'était retournée. Et l'avait vu.

Naruto Uzumachi était assis sur un muret de pierre d'un mètre de haut. Il la regardait en souriant. Avant qu'elle eu pû dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le garçon s'était laissé tomber au sol. Et lui avait adressé pour la première fois la parole.

"Impressionnant, lui avait-il lancé comme un compliment. Dans le genre discrétion, tu bats vraiment tous les records. Y a pas un seul de ces idiots qui a remarqué ta fuite. Tu feras une super espionne quand tu sera devenue ninja."

Interloquée, Hinata avait bien ouvert la bouche, mais n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre. N'en ayant cure, le garçon avait poursuivi.

"Le pire, c'est que tu leur fait ce coup tous les quatre matins. C'est à croire qu'ils sont vraiment bouchés" avait-il dit en riant.

A ces mots, Hinata avait eu un vrai choc. Ainsi donc, quelqu'un avait remarqué sa présence, son manège, même, elle qui se croyait presqu'invisible, elle qui n'attirait jamais l'attention de personne. Instinctivement, Hinata fit un pas en arrière. Naruto s'étonna.

"Tu n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur, fit-il remarquer. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Pour toute réponse, Hinata baissa légèrement les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne qui l'ai remarquée soit ce garçon à l'aura si malsaine? Et puis, que croyait-il? Qu'elle faisait ça pour s'amuser? Que pouvait-il, lui, toujours bavard, farceur, effronté, imaginer de sa peine et de son désarroi, elle qui n'arrivait jamais à se faire entendre des autres? Tout était si facile pour un garçon comme lui. Alors que pour elle... Pas de doute, cet Uzumachi méritait décidément sa mauvaise réputation.

Hinata avait esquissé un nouveau pas en arrière, une expression de peur et de dégoût commençant à se dessiner sur son visage. Mais, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, Naruto avait alors baissé la tête. Hinata s'était arrêtée, étonnée. Le visage du garçon, encore enjoué l'instant d'avant, s'était comme embrumé.

"Ca va, j'ai compris. Désolé de t'avoir foutu la trouille, avait finalement lâché le jeune apprenti en se retournant, faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Puis il avait semblé se raviser. Il s'était arrêté, hésitant un instant, avant de lancer: "Tes amis n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller très loin. En te dépéchant, tu les rattraperais sans mal.

- Qu... quoi?"

Hinata avait répondu spontanément, trop surprise par cette réflexion pour se retenir. Naruto s'était alors retourné. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux adolescents s'étaient regardés. Et jamais de sa vie, Hinata n'avait vu des yeux refléter une si grande tristesse. Pourtant, le garçon avait fini par lui sourire.

"Par un beau temps comme ça, lui avait-il dit, tu devrais en profiter. Cela doit être chouette de pouvoir se balader avec tous ses amis autour de soi. Ou au moins avec des gens qui vous acceptent comme vous êtes."

Puis il s'en était allé. Seul. Hinata était resté sans voix.

Durant les semaines qui avaient suivi, la jeune Hyuga avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette rencontre. Et elle s'était mise à observer Naruto. D'abord pour vérifier que celui-ci ne l'espionnait pas. Ensuite, parce que leur courte conversation l'avait profondément troublée. Comment imaginer pareils propos de la part d'un garçon dans le genre de Naruto?

Hinata avait beau être très timide, elle n'en était déjà pas moins intelligente, plus même que la plupart des gamines de son âge. Elle n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que les airs de bravache de son étrange condisciple cachaient bien des choses. A commencer par une profonde solitude.

Jusqu'à sa discussion avec Naruto, Hinata s'était toujours considéré comme une enfant non désirée, condamnée à rester isolée d'un entourage qui ne pouvait comprendre ni admettre sa réserve et sa maladresse. En observant le jeune Uzumachi, elle avait compris à quel point elle s'était trompée. Bien sûr, les relations familliales d'Hinata avaient toujours été très difficiles. Son père et sa mère lui en voulaient d'être aussi faible. Ils craignait qu'elle ne puisse jamais assurer convenablement la succession à la tête du clan Hyuga. Pourtant, malgré cela, les parents d'Hinata avaient toujours veillé sur elle. Ils l'avaient éduqué, protégé et même, dans une certaine mesure, aimé, en particulier sa mère.

Naruto, lui, avait toujours vécu tout seul. Comme il l'avait rétorqué plusieurs fois au professeur Hiruka, qui le menaçait fréquemment de retenues, personne ne l'attendait jamais à la maison quand il rentrait de l'école. Aucun adulte, hormis le cinquième Hokage, et encore de très loin, ne veillait jamais sur sa santé, son confort, son éducation. C'en était à se demander comment il avait pu survivre dans de telles conditions.

Et que dire de ses camarades? Hinata avait toujours eu du mal à parler en public ou à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Elle était toujours resté silencieuse pendant les excusions, les récréations, ou sur le chemin du manoir. Les jeunes de son âge en oubliaient régulièrement sa présence. C'était peinant, frustrant, car Hinata n'était pas associable, loin de là. Mais c'était un moindre mal comparé à ce que subissait Naruto.

Le jeune Uzumachi, lui, était réellement mis à l'écart, méprisé, et même parfois détesté. Aucun membre de la promotion d'Hinata ne voulait lui parler, ni même l'approcher, sauf quand il s'agissait de se moquer de lui, de ses notes minables, de ses attitudes irréfléchies. Le mieux que pouvait espérer Naruto était de faire rire ses condisciples avec des farces tellement stupides ou inattendues qu'elles prenaient tout le monde de cours. De ce qu'Hinata avait pu voir, c'était le seul moyen pour le jeune garçon de rompre, l'espace d'un éclat de rire, avec la solitude qui l'habitait. Comment, dans ses conditions, pouvait-on lui reprocher de se comporter ainsi? Malheureusement, Hinata semblait être la seule à comprendre son camarade. A l'exception, peut-être, de Shikamaru et de Shino, qui ne prenaient jamais part aux séances de moqueries collectives dont Naruto était régulièrement la cible.

A force d'observer le jeune homme, Hinata avait donc largement changé d'opinion à son sujet. Elle ne le voyait plus comme le garçon médiocre et turbulent que raillaient les autres élèves de la classe. Bien au contraire, Hinata s'était mêmedécouvert un grand respect pour lui. D'abord parce qu'il supportait tout ce qui lui arrivait sans jamais laisser voir à quel point il devait souffrir. Il était, certes, souvent grognon, mais ne se mettait jamais en colère, ne se montrait jamais abattu.

Elle le respectait aussi pour son courage, pour son infatiguable désir de devenir meilleur. Et pour les incroyables progrès qu'il avait réalisé. Si Hinata s'en était ouvert à d'autres élèves de l'académie, ceux-ci auraient sans doute hurlé de rire. Pour eux, Naruto n'était qu'un pitre maladroit, dont le niveau était, objectivement, bien plus faible que le leur. Très faible, même, pour un jeune de son âge.

Mais Hinata n'en avait cure. Car là ou tout le monde ne voyait en lui qu'un incapable, la jeune Hyuga avait compris que Naruto était en fait tout simplement désavantagé par sa situation. Alors que tous les élèves de l'académie descendaient de familles prestigieuses et avaient reçu des enseignements de ninjutsu dès l'âge de trois ans, Naruto, lui, n'avait commencé son apprentissage que deux ans avant d'entrer à l'académie. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, dans ces conditions, à ce qu'il soit en retard sur ses condisciples. Bien au contraire, le plus surprenant était de le voir parvenu à un tel niveau en si peu de temps. Echecs et humiliations ne l'avaient pas empêché de faire en trois ans autant de chemin que les meilleurs élèves de la classe en ou cinq ou six années. Hinata ignorait comment il avait réussi cet exploit, ni quel genre d'entraînement il s'infligeait en secret, en dehors des cours, mais elle percevait chez lui une force cachée considérable.

De fait, elle avait été la seule à ne pas rire lorsque Naruto avait lancé, pour la première fois en public, qu'il rêvait de devenir Hokage. Non, mieux: qu'il serait Hokage à l'issue de sa formation. Au contraire, Hinata en était tombée admirative. Elle avait suffisament observé le jeune Uzumachi pour savoir qu'il ne prononçait pas là des paroles en l'air. Le défi qu'il se lançait paraissait démesuré, mais Hinata savait que Naruto ferait tout pour le relever. Et, petit à petit, elle s'était mise, en secret, à croire en la réussite du jeune homme.

Pour elle, cela aurait pu en rester là. Parce que même si elle savait Naruto très seul, Hinata n'aurait jamais réussi à surmonter sa timidité pour l'aborder. Au fil du temps, suivant le conseil que lui avait donné Naruto, elle s'était efforcé de prendre part, très modestement, aux discussions de ses camarades. Elle s'était même rapproché de Kiba. Celui-ci, en retour, avait adopté avec elle une attitude très protectrice, facilitant son intégration au sein de son petit groupe. Mais parler à Naruto aurait été une autre affaire. Hinata doutait fort que le garçon eu la patience et l'attention suffisante pour qu'elle puisse l'approcher.

Seulement voilà. Durant leur seconde année d'académie commune, Hinata avait assisté à une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir auparavant. C'était à l'occasion de la fête des morts. Les aspirants ninja s'étaient, comme de coutume, rassemblés dans la cours principal de l'académie, pour se montrer leurs cadeaux respectifs. Tous étaient là, sauf Naruto.

Hinata l'avait cherché du regard, un bon moment. Sans le trouver. Et puis, au beau milieu d'une conversation, son oeil avait été attiré par une ombre dissimulée à l'une des fenêtres du batiment annexe. Intriguée, elle avait discretement quitté ses amis pour filer vers la batisse.

Une fois entrée, elle avait utilisé son byakugan pour scanner les lieux, et repéré une forme humaine dans une des salles du troisième étage. Avec de grandes précautions, elle avait monté les escaliers, s'était engagé dans le couloir et avait fini par se hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre intérieur d'une des salles de classe.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. L'ombre qu'elle avait aperçue était bien celle de Naruto. Le garçon était assis sur une chaise, au fond de la salle. Il avait enfoui une partie de sa tête dans ses bras, le buste effondré sur la table. Les sons étouffés qui passaient à travers la vitre ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Naruto était en train de pleurer.

Cette scène avait profondément ému Hinata. Jamais elle n'avait vu auparavant le jeune Uzumachi laisser ainsi libre court à sa tristesse. Sans doute le spectacle de ses camarades se montrant leurs cadeaux respectifs avait-il eu raison des résistances du garçon. A cet instant, l'héritière des Hyuga se s'en était beaucoup voulu de sa faiblesse. Elle aurait tant voulu trouver le courage d'ouvrir la porte et de consoler Naruto. Mais elle en avait été incapable. Et était repartie dans la cour.

Tout le reste de la journée durant, elle n'avait cessé de repenser aux larmes de Naruto. Et de chercher par quel moyen elle pouvait bien intervenir. Et puis, en fin d'après-midi, elle avait fini par trouver. Passant par la place du marché pour regagner le domicile familial, elle avait traversé les étals des brocanteurs installés le long de l'allée principale, et s'était souvenu d'une tentative ratée de Naruto auprès d'un des marchands pour faire baisser le prix d'une paire de lunettes de plongée fantaisie. Fille aînée d'une des familles les plus riches de Konoha, là où Naruto ne vivotait que sur une pension publique très faible, elle avait largement de quoi payer cet article au prix fort. Et puisque son camarade, orphelin, n'avait, par définition, reçu aucun cadeau pour la fête, Hinata avait songé à le lui offrir. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle avait sorti sa bourse et interpellé le vendeur.

Seulement voilà, une fois les lunettes acquises et empaquetées, Hinata s'était retrouvée bête. Elle n'arrivait même pas à engager la conversation avec Naruto de son propre chef. Comment diable pourrait-elle trouver le cran de lui offrir son cadeau? Après moult hésitations, elle avait choisi de placer le paquet dans le casier du jeune garçon, à l'entrée de l'académie, en priant pour que Naruto pense à y jeter un oeil le plus tôt possible. Puis elle était rentrée chez elle.

Le réveil avait été très dur, le lendemain matin, pour Hinata. La jeune fille avait veillée une partie de la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Au moment d'aller se coucher, une grande angoisse l'avait prise quand elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait: offrir un cadeau, pour la première fois de sa vie, à un garçon. Qui plus est mal considéré et presqu'étranger au village. Certes, elle n'avait pas mis de nom sur la carte. Mais elle apréhendait au moins autant la réaction de Naruto qu'elle s'étonnait de sa propre audace.

Une fois en route sur le chemin de l'académie, Hinata s'était plongée dans de savants calculs. Son objectif: trouver le moyen d'être à l'entrée juste avant la sonnerie des cours, c'est-à-dire en même temps que Naruto, qui était toujours limite avec les horaires, pour voir le garçon ouvrir son casier. Arrivant avec une bonne quinzaine de minutes d'avance devant le batiment, Hinata choisi d'y entrer pour aller directement poser son sac dans l'amphithéatre, puis de revenir sur ses pas. Elle traversa le couloir principal et passa sous les grandes arcades pour déboucher dans la grande cour. Un spectacle inatendu l'y attendait.

Une trentaine d'élèves de tous niveaux (les plus matinaux) et une dizaines de professeurs s'étaient rassemblés au centre de la cour, et regardaient, tête en l'air, vers une corniche de l'amphithéatre. Naruto y était perché. Il criait comme un fou et s'était lancé dans une étourdissante série de galipettes le long du mur de pierres, manquant de justesse de déraper et de s'écraser au sol à chaque réception.

"Il est complètement fou, ce gosse, avait murmuré le professeur Hiruka, l'enseignant principal de la promotion d'Hinata. Il va se tuer s'il continue."

Mais Naruto avait l'air de se moquer du danger. Il riait comme rarement Hinata l'avait entendu rire. Inquiète, la jeune Hyuga s'était rapproché de Kiba, resté à l'arrière de la petite foule, et qui soupirait en observant le spectacle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kiba? avait demandé la jeune héritière du byakugan. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Naruto?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? avait répondu le garçon. Encore un de ses délires sans doute. Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Mes parents m'ont forcé à venir tôt pour préparer l'examen de demain au gymnase. J'ai croisé cet imbécile à l'entrée. Il avait l'air complètement cuit. Et puis, d'un seul coup, il s'est mis à hurler comme un singe. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu partir en courant. Ce crétin n'a même pas pris le temps de fermer la porte de son casier. Quel idiot, vraiment."

A ces mots, Hinata resta interdite. Puis elle leva les yeux vers la corniche. Pour se demander comment elle avait pu manquer ce détail. Les lunettes. Naruto les brandissait de la main droite, les faisant tournoyer à chaque accrobatie. Et chaque tour de voltige arrachait une ou deux exclamations aux spectateurs rassemblés trois étages plus bas.

Un dernier saut périlleux amena Naruto sur la tête d'une des gargouilles perchées au mur. Là, la garçon se dressa de toute sa taille. Naruto enfila les lunettes à son front et cria, avec un air de défi sur le visage: "J'en fais le serment ici même. Quels que soient les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ma route, je deviendrai Hokage, et tout le monde devra reconnaître ma valeur." Puis, le jeune ninja se lança dans une époustouflante série de sauts acrobatiques le long du mur qu'il remonta jusqu'au toît en riant de plus belle.

Tout en bas, dans la cour, quelque chose s'était alors passé dans le coeur de l'héritière du byakugan. Quelque chose d'inatendu. De nouveau. De merveilleux. De longues minutes durant, Hinata n'avait pu articuler un mot, ni détacher son regard de Naruto. De son Naruto. Le rire du garçon résonnait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait cru elle-même exploser de joie. Avant de s'apercevoir que Kiba la regardait étrangement.

"Quoi? avait-elle rétorqué, à demi consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement comme ça, s'était enqui, un peu surpris, le garçon aux cheveux touffus. Ne me dit pas que ces conneries te font marrer."

Pour toute réponse, Hinata l'avait regardé, avant d'éclater de rire.

En repensant à cet épisode, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une bien triste grimace pour l'occasion. Et dire que pendant quatre ans, elle était resté persuadée d'avoir fait, ce jour-là, la meilleure action de toute sa vie. Elle avait voulu rendre son sourire à Naruto. Elle le lui avait rendu, c'est sûr. Mais à quel prix. Les révélations que lui avaient faites Sakura, le matin même, dans cette petite auberge où elle l'avait traînée, presque de force, lui avaient fait comprendre la gravité de son erreur. Quelle idiote avait-elle été. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un simple cadeau, aussi stupide que celui-ci, qui plus est, aurait pu rendre le bonheur à un orphelin solitaire et méprisé de tous?

Elle avait voulu le consoler. Au lieu de ça, elle lui avait involontairement fait espérer un miracle et fait croire à des chimères.

Après s'être enfuie en pleurs, et sans payer, de la taverne et laissé Sakura en plan, Hinata était partie se cacher au fond du jardin familial. Là où elle était certaine de ne rencontrer personne. Et surtout pas lui. De toutes façon, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Plus que toute autre chose, elle redoutait une nouvelle rencontre. Cependant, elle aimait trop le garçon pour le laisser espérer plus longtemps quelque chose qui risquait de ne jamais advenir. Quand il apprendrait la vérité, il la haïrait sans doute. Mais elle lui devait bien celà. Elle s'était alors résolu à lui écrire une lettre. Elle avait essayé de s'expliquer, sur le papier, des heures durant, déchirant rageusement brouillon après brouillon, pour finir par coucher confusément ses plus humbles excuses, trop épuisée pour se rendre compte que ce qu'elle écrivait devenait de moins en moins compréhensible au fil des mots. Une fois la nuit tombée, elle était discrètement sortie du manoir et avait gagné le quartier nord de la ville, en évitant les zones gardées du centre. Arrivée devant l'immeuble où habitait Naruto, elle avait confié son courrier à l'une des boites aux lettres installées le long du mur extérieur du hall avant de s'éloigner lentement, le coeur en charpie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce n'étais qu'un tout petit cadeau : chapitre 4**

_Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fic, réécrit après perte du texte original consécutive au plantage complet de mon ordinateur. J'envoi ce texte en vitesse depuis mon ordinateur de travail. Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont bien voulu critiquer les chapitres précédents. Et franchement désolé pour le manque de suspens. Cherchez pas, y'en a pas, je plaide coupable. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de bien aimer la suite. Ciao, et encore merci à tous les lecteurs._

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la fin de la fête des morts. La reprise de l'entraînement avait sonné pour tous les aspirants, à l'exception de Naruto, qui attendait le retour de son maître Jiraya. Mais cela, Hinata ne pouvait s'en douter, puisque seuls quelques ninja de niveau supérieur, dont Kakashi, savaient que le jeune Uzumachi était devenu le disciple du guerrier de légende.

La nuit avait été longue et pénible pour l'héritière des Hyuga. La fille aux byakugan n'avait pas fait un pas en dehors du domaine familial depuis qu'elle avait glissé sa lettre d'excuse dans la boite aux lettres de son camarade. Elle s'était terrée dans son jardin, le seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver un semblant d'apaisement. La crainte de croiser à nouveau le chemin du garçon qu'elle admirait tant, et à qui elle avait fait si mal, la nouait d'angoisse. Epuisée et sans ressort, elle avait tout de même dû consentir à se lever, au petit matin, et à préparer ses affaires, consciente qu'il allait lui falloir faire bonne figure auprès de son maître. Las, bien qu'ayant quitté très tôt le manoir, elle fit tant de détours pour éviter les endroits où elle risquait de croiser Naruto qu'elle finit par arriver en retard sur l'aire d'entraînement réservée à son équipe. Kurenaï, la junnin qui supervisait son entraînement, et ses propres coéquipiers, Kiba et Shino, s'inquiétèrent en voyant sa mine pâle et son air fourbu.

« Cela ne te ressemble pas d'arriver quinze minutes après tes camarades, lui fit remarquer la ninja de rang supérieur. Et encore moins dans un tel état. Tu n'est pas malade au moins ?

Pardonnez mon retard, s'excusa Hinata. Je… je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps ce matin. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Tu es vraiment sûr que tu vas bien , intervint le jeune Kiba, toujours aux petits soins pour sa coéquipière. Franchement, à voir ta tête, on dirait que tu couves quelque chose de pas net…

Je vous assure que ça va, insista Hinata. C'est juste que… j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Mais ça va aller. »

Kurenaï n'insista pas. Elle connaissait suffisamment son élève pour savoir qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait visiblement dans l'attitude de la jeune fille. Aussi la junnin ne s'étonna pas des performances calamiteuses alignées par l'héritière des Hyuga au fil de la journée. Vers 17 heures, elle se résolut à interrompre l'entraînement, prétextant que, pour une séance de reprise, le travail effectué avait été bien suffisant. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

« Hinata, appela Kiba en prenant son chien dans ses bras, tu rentres avec nous ? On s'arrêtera manger un ramen.

Désolé, Kiba, intervint Kurenaï avant même qu'Hinata, qui avait blêmi en entendant le mot ramen, n'ai pu répondre. Hinata reste avec moi un petit moment. Vous devrez vous passer de sa compagnie pour cette fois.

Mais pourquoi, demanda Kiba, visiblement déçu.

La reprise a été rude, et Hinata ne s'était pas entraîné depuis son combat contre Neji, la saison dernière, expliqua la junnin. Je dois vérifier qu'elle ne garde aucune séquelle de cette rencontre, et que les exercices d'aujourd'hui ne l'ont pas trop affectée. Alors, comme nous avons besoin d'être au calme pour procéder, je vais vous prier de bien vouloir nous laisser. »

Résignés, les deux garçons s'en allèrent. Kurenaï se retourna vers sa petite protégée, assise sur une souche, et vint se poser sur une pierre toute proche. Elle prit le poignet de la jeune aspirante, vérifia les pulsations, puis relâcha la main de son élève en soupirant.

« Alors ? » lança-t-elle simplement.

Hinata resta interdite, ne sachant que répondre. Elle s'était montré médiocre toute la journée durant. Elle le savait. Son maître s'en inquiétait. Cela se voyait. Pour autant, il n'était pas question pour la jeune fille de parler de ses problèmes du moment avec la junnin. C'était trop intime. Pas question non plus de prétexter un problème physique dû à ses vieilles blessures. Hinata n'aimait pas mentir. Aussi tenta-t-elle de s'en sortir par une pirouette.

« Je vous assure que je vais bien, sensei, souffla-t-elle. Il ne vous sera pas nécessaire de procéder à un nouvel examen. Mes blessures sont guéries, et je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur à la poitrine de la journée.

Je le sais bien, répondit Kurenaï.

Mais alors… pourquoi m'avoir demandé de rester , demanda la jeune fille aux byakugan.

Tu ne crois pas que tes exploits du jour justifient à eux seuls ce petit entretien ? »

Le ton direct et sans concession de son maître fit pâlir Hinata, qui se contenta de baisser les yeux. Kurenaï ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher une explication plausible à son affligeante démonstration.

« J'ai suffisamment suivi ta convalescence pour savoir que tu es parfaitement rétablie de ton précédent combat, reprit la junnin. Je t'ai aussi suffisamment observée aujourd'hui pour savoir que tes piètres résultats ne viennent pas d'une défaillance physique. Pour ne rien te cacher, je pense que le problème est plutôt d'ordre psychologique. Je te dis ça parce que je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu aussi démotivée et aussi apathique depuis que je suis chargée de ton entraînement. »

Hinata sentit une boule lui passer dans la gorge.

« Je sais que tu a traversé une période très difficile, Hinata, reprit Kurenaï. Tu a été très affectée par le conflit familial dans lequel tu a été plongée sans l'avoir voulu. Je sais aussi que ton père se montre très dur envers toi.

Mais…mais les choses se sont améliorées, sensei, l'assura l'héritière des Hyuga, en saisissant la balle au bond dans l'espoir d'en finir avec une conversation de plus en plus gênante. Les choses commencent à s'apaiser… surtout maintenant, que mon père a proposé d'entraîner Neji.

Je suis aussi au courant de ça, figure-toi, répliqua Kurenaï en souriant malicieusement. J'en conclus donc que ta sinistrose ne vient pas d'un problème familial. »

Hinata ne répondit pas. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, cherchant à éviter le regard de son maître.

« Hinata, reprit Kurenaï avec douceur, cela fait plusieurs années que je suis ton parcours. Les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour toi, mais tu t'es toujours battue avec courage. Tu as énormément progressé dans ton apprentissage. Tu as aussi joué un vrai rôle dans l'apaisement du conflit qui a opposé les deux branches de ta famille, même si je sais que tu en doutes beaucoup. Cependant, il faut que tu comprennes que, si tu veux réellement prendre ta vie en main, il ne faut en négliger aucun aspect. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

La jeune Hyuga fronça les sourcils, sans bien comprendre apparemment ce que voulait lui signifier son maître. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Kurenaï soupira, mais garda son sourire.

« Tu me mets dans une situation difficile, avoua-t-elle à sa protégée. Je ne pensais pas avoir à aborder ce genre de sujet avec une de mes élèves, surtout aussi jeune. Enfin, il faut croire que ton cas est particulier.

Que voulez-vous dire , demanda Hinata, intriguée.

Nous sommes des ninjas, Hinata. Nous vouons nos vies au service de notre village et accomplissons les missions que l'on nous impose. Cependant, nos existences, aussi limitées soient-elles par cet engagement, ne sauraient se réduire à une série de combats et d'intrigues politiques. Nous sommes des guerriers avant tout, c'est vrai. Mais nous sommes aussi des individus à part entière. Avec nos peurs, nos doutes, nos certitudes, nos états d'âme, nos sentiments et nos désirs. Notre intimité en somme. Et quelque soit la sincérité ou la profondeur de notre engagement envers le village, nous ne pouvons nous accomplir parfaitement comme combattants si nous négligeons ces parties intimes de nous-mêmes. »

Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec moi , se défendit la jeune Hyuga.

Pour être plus clair, sourit la junnin, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'assumer certaines choses. Des choses que tu as refoulé jusqu'à présent, mais qui t'accaparent désormais au point d'interférer avec ta formation. Tu es encore jeune, et peu de gens sont troublés de la sorte à ton âge. Pour le coup, tu es, comme qui dirait, en avance. Mais c'est notre lot à nous, les ninjas, de mûrir plus vite que les autres. Peut-être parce que nos vies sont plus courtes que celles des autres. Peut-être aussi parce que nous sommes amenés très tôt à prendre de lourdes responsabilités.

Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, bredouilla Hinata, de plus en plus inquiète.

Je veux parler des sentiments que tu éprouves pour le jeune Uzumachi », acheva Kurenaï.

Pour Hinata, c'était la catastrophe. Après Sakura, Kurenaï. Le village tout entier était-il donc au courant de ce qu'elle éprouvait ? Naruto était-il le seul à ne s'être aperçu de rien, ou bien s'en moquait-il complètement ?

« Je… vous vous… vous vous trompez, sensei, mentit la jeune Hyuga, blême.

« Hinata, soupira son maître, nous n'arriverons à rien si tu te mets à réagir comme une gamine. Tu as passé l'âge de faire l'enfant. Nous savons très bien toutes les deux ce qui te préoccupe en ce moment. Et nous savons aussi que je n'aborde pas le sujet par plaisir, mais par nécessité. Figure-toi qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler de la vie privée de mes élèves. En particulier de ce genre d'affaire. D'une part, parce que j'ai bien d'autres choses en tête. Ensuite, parce qu'il est rare qu'à vos âges, et vue la vie que vous menez, ce genre de sentiments soient particulièrement développés chez vous. Des amourettes sans conséquence surviennent parfois. Mais cela dépasse très rarement ce stade. Une fois encore, il faut croire que tu constitues un cas à part. L'angoisse que tu ressens est si forte qu'en plus d'être palpable, elle arrive à te perturber jusque dans ton travail. Et en tant que maître, je ne puis tolérer cela plus longtemps. »

Kurenaï cessa de discourir et fixa l'héritière du byakugan, comme si elle en attendait une réponse. Mais la jeune Hyuga semblait désemparée, au bord des larmes.

« Lorsque l'on se sent perdue, et que l'on ne trouve pas de réponse à ses angoisses, il est souvent salutaire d'en parler reprit la junnin, d'une voix plus douce. Les sentiments doivent être exprimés. Sinon, ils finissent par nous étouffer, ou par nous transformer, à force de trop nous faire souffrir, en monstres insensibles.»

Kurenaï cessa de parler, et mis une main sur l'épaule de sa protégée. Alors seulement, Hinata se lâcha. Sans cri ni démonstration ostentatoire. Elle se mit simplement à sangloter. Tout doucement.

Je… C'est inutile… J'ai tout gâché, sensei, avoua la jeune fille. Je croyais bien faire… vraiment. Et j'ai tout gâché… comme une idiote. Cela aurait été si simple de bien faire… mais… j'ai tout raté… Je voulais bien faire, et je lui… je lui ai fait… je l'ai fait souffrir bien plus encore. Il le sait maintenant. Je n'imagine… je n'ose même pas imaginer… à quel point il doit me haïr.

Te haïr , répéta Kurenaï, surprise. Il t'as dit ça ?

Non, répondit Hinata. Mais il me hait, c'est forcé. Surtout après ce que je lui ai fait.

Tu penses qu'il te hait. Pourtant, il ne t'a rien dit de tel. Et tu n'as aucune preuve qu'il en soit ainsi. Alors, pourquoi présumes-tu une telle chose? Pourquoi ne lui poses-tu pas franchement la question ?

Non ! répliqua Hinata, comme affolée. Non… j… je ne peux pas faire ça… je n'oserai jamais.

Tu parles comme si tu craignais sa réaction. Penses-tu qu'il pourrait se montrer violent avec toi ? »

La réponse d'Hinata, instinctive, fusa immédiatement.

« Non, sensei, Naruto ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un du village. »

Kurenaï sourit en reprenant la parole.

« Tu as beau penser qu'il te hait, tu gardes une grande confiance en lui. Et tu le défends avec une ardeur touchante. »

Hinata ne répondit pas, interrogeant simplement la junnin du regard.

« Veux-tu que je te dise, Hinata , reprit Kurenaï. Je crois que si tu refuses d'aller le voir, ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur de lui ou de ses réactions. Ni même de ce qu'il pense de toi. C'est simplement parce que tu as peur de flancher, de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ta démarche. Et c'est pour la même raison, je suppose, que tu ne lui a jamais avoué tes sentiments. Car tu ne lui as rien dit là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Non… avoua Hinata.

En somme, tu te trouves dans la même situation que lors de ta formation de ninja, conclut la ninja de haut rang. Tu y as longtemps échoué, non par manque de courage ou de capacité, mais parce que tu ne trouvais pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Tu reculais sans cesse pour ne jamais te confronter à toi-même. Pourtant, un jour, tu as réussi à passer cette barrière.

Mais… que dois-je faire, alors , finit par répondre l'héritière des Hyuga.

C'est évident, répondit Kurenaï. Tu dois aller parler au jeune Uzumachi. Tu dois assumer tes sentiments et te confronter à lui, comme tu as finit par assumer ta voie en te confrontant à ton cousin Neji. Je suis consciente du fait que cet affrontement familial reste encore un très mauvais souvenir. Néanmoins, tu y as beaucoup gagné. A commencer par une meilleur estime de toi-même. Tu as trouvé le moyen de faire face à Neji. Il est temps pour toi de faire face à Naruto.

Mais… comment est-ce que je pourrais trouver… le courage… de me présenter à lui, objecta Hinata. Je ne peux pas… pas après ce que j'ai fait… C'est trop tard.

Il n'est jamais trop tard, Hinata, sourit Kurenaï. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je doute sincèrement que Naruto te haïsse, comme tu le penses. Je crois au contraire qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet.

Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, sensei ? demanda la jeune Hyuga, surprise.

Simplement parce qu'il est passé pendant la pause de midi et qu'il m'a demandé l'autorisation de te parler, expliqua la junnin. Je dirais q'il avait plutôt l'air… décontenancé. Il m'a parlé d'une lettre que tu lui aurais remise, et à laquelle il n'a visiblement rien compris. D'autre part, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait cherchée dans le village après la fête des morts, mais qu'il avait l'impression que tu l'évitais. Il a ajouté qu'il ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, et qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal à ton égard. Il m'a même demandé si tu lui en voulais d'avoir battu Neji. Tu vois que la situation est loin d'être aussi claire que tu l'imaginais. »

Hinata ne su que répondre. Interloquée, elle semblait avoir du mal à se remettre des révélations de son maître. Finalement, la junnin se leva avant de reprendre la parole.

« Naruto t'attendra jusqu'à ce soir aux trois troncs, près de la stèle aux morts, lança-t-elle à son élève. A toi de voir si tu veux lui parler ou non. Tu es libre de choisir. Mais, si je puis te donner un conseil, c'est d'accepter. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état éternellement, Hinata. De plus, si tu penses avoir fait du mal à une personne qui t'est chère, il me semble important de clarifier la situation et de t'excuser auprès de cette personne, ne serait-ce que par respect pour elle. Sur ce, je dois me sauver. J'ai une réunion au conseil qui commence à 21 heures, et j'aimerais prendre le temps de me reposer avant d'affronter la nuit. J'espère te voir demain matin à l'entraînement, Hinata. En meilleur forme, et à la bonne heure, bien entendu. Dans le cas contraire, je saurai me montrer beaucoup moins indulgente qu'aujourd'hui, tu peux m'en croire.»

Puis, la junnin s'en fut, laissant la jeune Hyuga en proie à une terrible hésitation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Bonjour à tous. Voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre de ma petite fic. Un gros gros merci à tous mes lecteurs, en particulier ceux qui ont bien voulu m'écrire une petite critique. J'espère que cette histoire aura plu au plus grand nombre possible d'entre vous. C'était ma première expérience en récit de genre romantique. J'ai bien aimé la préparer, même si j'aurais voulu pouvoir envoyer plus régulièrement les chapitres. Ma prochaine fic, si prochaine il y a et si j'arrive au bout, sera sans doute plus sombre, plus mystérieuse. Enfin, on verra.

_Quelques petits messages perso à présent._

_Arminas : merci pour les encouragements très réguliers que tu a bien voulu m'écrire. Et non, je ne suis pas un fan de foot (je l'ai été, mais ça date de l'époque de Platini alors…). J'ai employé le mot saison en considérant que le tournoi avait eu lieu en été, et mon histoire à l'automne. _

_Yue-redmoon : désolé, mais si, c'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre. Je voulais faire court pour ma première fic romance. Donc, j'ai réduit le scénario. J'espère que ce dernier chap, un peu plus long, te plaira quand même. Et merci pour le petit mot._

_In.IFZ : ach, comme tu l'aura remarqué, je suis encore en retard. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Mais il faut dire que je n'ai guère de temps à moi. Trop de boulot, trop de boulot…Faudra que je pense à tout écrire d'un coup avant de commencer à envoyer pour maitriser le flux. A plus._

_Mahiro : content de voir que ma petite histoire te plait. Merci._

_Algent : Toi aussi, merci des compliments. En espérant que la fin ne soit pas trop gnangnant (c'est une de mes grandes craintes)._

_Le Mutant : Merci pour le compliment sur la mise en forme et l'écriture. J'y suis très sensible._

_Tafolpamadlaine : Sympa ton petit mot sur le chap trois. J'espère que le dénouement te plaira et que mon petit couple du moment te séduira jusqu'au bout._

_Et maintenant, place au dénouement de cette histoire._

« Bon, et bien je suppose que cette fois-ci, c'est rapé. Vu l'heure qu'il est, elle ne viendra certainement plus. »

Désabusé, le jeune homme se baissa en soupirant pour attraper le sac qu'il avait posé sur la pierre voisine. Il avait pourtant attendu ici tout l'après-midi, comme le lui avait conseillé Kurenaï ,dans cette petite clairière au centre de laquelle trônait une simple pierre en guise de monument aux héros morts de Konoha. Il avait été patient. Une attitude rare pour un garçon de son caractère. Habituellement, il n'avait que faire de ce que les autres gens pensaient de lui. Il avait passé trop de temps, dans son enfance, à être haï, détesté, méprisé. Il en fallait beaucoup pour le toucher. Il n'en était pas pour autant devenu insensible. Au contraire, il savait se montrer chaleureux et reconnaissant envers ceux qui lui témoignaient de l'amitié, de l'estime, ou tout simplement de l'attention. Simplement, il ne cherchait plus à tout prix à se faire aimer, ou même remarquer par les autres. Et quand quelqu'un lui tournait le dos, il ne s'escrimait pas à le retenir.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, il avait fait une exception. Parce qu'il avait été troublé. Troublé par une lettre toute simple qu'il avait reçu deux jours auparavant dans sa boite, mais dont il n'avait pas compris le contenu. Il n'en avait en fait retenu que les dernières lignes, dans lesquelles Hinata s'excusait platement et lui annonçait qu'elle ne se présenterait plus jamais devant lui. Pour quelle raison ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de mal à sa camarade. Et n'avait jamais eu de rancune contre elle non plus. C'est cette raison qui l'avait poussé à demander à Kurenaï la permission de parler à la jeune Hyuga pendant la pause de midi. Et la réponse de la junnin l'avait étonné plus encore.

« Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne peux pas te permettre de lui parler tant que la séance d'entraînement n'est pas terminée, avait objecté la ninja de haut rang. En revanche, je peux lui faire passer un message quand nous auront fini de travailler. De fait, tu n'as qu'à fixer un lieu de rendez-vous où elle pourra te rejoindre en fin d'après-midi. Cependant, j'aimerais quand même te mettre en garde. A dire vrai, ton histoire de lettre m'inquiète un peu. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en dire davantage. Ce souci de discrétion t'honore même. Mais j'ai peur que la situation soit un peu plus compliquée que tu ne l'imagines. Surtout pour toi.

- He… vous voulez dire quoi, là ? avait demandé Naruto en se demandant s'il devait être vexé.

- Vois-tu, Naruto, avait repris Kurenaï en souriant un peu, Hinata n'est vraiment pas bien dans sa peau en ce moment. Je dirais même qu'elle déprime sévèrement, au point d'être incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre pendant les exercices. Ce qui, comme tu le sais mieux que n'importe lequel de tes camarades pour avoir risqué ta vie au cours de terribles combats, n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose pour une ninja. Or, vu ce que tu viens de me dire, je crois que votre relation pourrait bien être l'une des causes de ce malaise.

-Notre… notre relation , l'avait coupé Naruto, abasourdi, voyant pointer un malentendu à l'horizon. Mais… Hinata et moi nous n'avons aucune… relation. Je vous assure. On est juste… on est juste des camarades de promo, c'est tout. On n'est même pas dans la même équipe.

- De ton point de vue, peut-être, avait alors répondu Kurenaï en souriant à nouveau, plus tristement cette fois-ci. Mais, vois-tu, j'ai dans l'idée qu'Hinata a une autre façon de voir les choses. Je ne sais pas où en sont vos rapports, ni ce qu'elle a pu te dire sur ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Je vais peut-être même faire une boulette, mais je préfère que les choses soient claires dans ton esprit. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître, Hinata éprouve une grande admiration pour toi, et sans doute aussi beaucoup d'amitié. Mais ce sont des choses difficiles à assumer, et encore plus à exprimer, pour une jeune fille aussi timide. Sans compter que son éducation a essentiellement porté sur la guerre et les arts ou sciences nécessaires à la direction d'un clan, et non sur la façon de mener des rapports humains dans l'intimité ou la sphère amicale. Elle ignore tant de choses à ce sujet, et elle se sent si intimidée face à toi. Dans ces conditions, dis-toi bien que, si Hinata a fait l'effort d'une lettre, c'est qu'elle avait des choses importantes, peut-être même graves, du moins à ses yeux, à t'écrire. T'en parler sera sans doute une épreuve émotionnellement et psychologiquement difficile pour elle, si tant est qu'elle trouve le cran de répondre à ton invitation. De fait, il est inutile, je suppose, de te dire à quel point il faudra te montrer patient et attentionné si elle accepte de te rencontrer. Hinata est encore assez fragile du cœur, après son combat contre son cousin Neji. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre. »

Toujours assis sur son banc, Naruto se remémorait cette conversation pour la dixième fois, peut-être, en quelques heures, sans vraiment comprendre ce que Kurenaï avait voulu signifier. Hinata et lui n'entretenaient aucune relation particulière. Bien sûr, la petit Hyuga n'était pas une inconnue pour lui. Le jeune homme avait même été sincèrement touché par les encouragements que lui avait prodigués sa camarade avant son combat contre Neji, lors de la phase finale du tournoi d'accession au rang de Chunnin. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'héritière du byakugan, qui était sans doute la fille la plus réservée et la moins volubile du village, avait su trouver, à cette occasion, les seuls mots capable de lui redonner courage et confiance, alors qu'il était paralysé par l'enjeu de la rencontre et la force de son adversaire. C'était un geste que Naruto s'était promis de ne jamais oublier.

Mais il fallait pourtant admettre qu'à l'exception de ce jour si particulier, Hinata et lui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se parler plus de quelques secondes de rang. A dire vrai, il ignorait même tout d'elle, ou presque. Il ne l'avait vu très longtemps que comme une fille bizarre, à la limite du sinistre, et pour tout dire un peu faiblarde. Comme la majorité des membres de sa promotion, il n'avait découvert la force cachée et le talent d'Hinata qu'à l'occasion du terrible combat qui avait opposé la jeune fille à son impitoyable cousin. Comment, dans ces conditions, imaginer qu'Hinata puisse lui accorder une importance si grande que l'imaginait Kurenaï ? De plus, Naruto n'était pas sûr de mériter l'admiration de sa condisciple. Hinata, en effet, était loin d'être aussi médiocre qu'elle le croyait elle-même. En taï-jitsu, par exemple, elle surpassait même l'enfant renard, qui ne l'emportait finalement que grâce au pouvoir du démon enfermé en lui. Un « détail » que, dieu merci, Hinata ignorait.

Tout à sa réflexion, Naruto mit plusieurs secondes à s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus seul dans la clairière. Il ne la vit qu'au moment où il se redressa pour mettre son sac sur l'épaule. Depuis combien de temps la jeune fille était-elle arrivée ? Mystère. Elle restait là, immobile, une main posée sur un tronc d'arbre, visiblement très mal à l'aise, les yeux baissés.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire, Naruto se leva. Il avait encore en mémoire les avertissements de Kurenaï. Il allait devoir faire preuve de délicatesse. Et, bien qu'assez obtus, le jeune homme était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que ce n'était pas là sa principale qualité.

« Salut Hinata, lança-t-il d'une voix aussi chaleureuse que possible. Je suis content que tu ais réussi à te libérer pour venir »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle restait là, sans bouger, donnant l'impression de ne pas savoir, elle non plus, comment réagir.

« Tu… tu dois être fatigué après ta première journée d'entraînement, tenta Naruto. Et… heu… tu as sûrement envie de t'asseoir un peu », poursuivit-il en désignant du doigt le banc sur lequel il ait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Hinata ne répondit rien. Simplement, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle s'approcha, timidement, à pas discrets, et finit par se poser à l'autre bout du banc. Naruto l'imita. Le silence se fit, aucun des deux adolescents ne semblant savoir par où commencer. Etrangement, Hinata se mit à parler la première.

« Je… je suis désolé, Naruto kun, murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Je… je m'excuse… je ne savais pas que… enfin… je ne voulais pas… je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… je… je suis sincère…»

Incapable de continuer, Hinata porta la main à sa bouche. Elle paraissait presque paniquée, et peinait à garder sa contenance. La sentant au bord de la fuite, Naruto voulu la rassurer.

« Mais ça, j'en suis sûr, Hinata, répondit le jeune ninja. Tu t'es toujours montré gentille et serviable avec moi. Comme avec tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Tu es une chouette fille, Hinata, et ça, je le pense vraiment. »

Sur le coup, Hinata crû avoir mal entendu. Elle releva timidement la tête, stupéfaite. Naruto s'était approché d'elle, sans qu'elle le remarque, et lui tendait un mouchoir. Elle regarda l'objet sans réagir.

« Heu… tu peux y aller, il est propre », précisa le jeune homme.

Alors seulement, Hinata se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait à présent, alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas se laisser aller. Et le geste de Naruto n'était pas de nature à apaiser son chagrin. Bien au contraire. Car Hinata était certaine d'une chose : le jeune homme n'avait rien compris à la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Comment expliquer autrement qu'il soit si prévenant avec elle ? La petite Hyuga avait rêvé des années durant que Naruto se montre un jour attentionné et tendre à son égard. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se réalise, ou presque, dans un moment aussi triste, fruit d'un terrible malentendu ?

Le frôlement du tissu sur sa joue la fit sursauter. Naruto s'était encore rapproché, et essuyait à présent les larmes de la jeune apprentie. Ses gestes étaient hésitants, un peu maladroits, mais tellement doux. Hinata se laissait faire, sans bouger, sans oser regarder encore le visage de son camarade. Après quelques minutes, ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Alors seulement, Hinata leva les yeux. Et Naruto sourit. Le visage du jeune ninja était si posé, si calme, et son regard si attentionné, que l'héritière du byakugan ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Pourtant, elle n'avait encore rien avoué à son ami. Mais Naruto avait toujours eu cette influence sur elle. Inexplicablement, elle se sentait triste quand il semblait triste, heureuse quand il semblait heureux, confiante quand il semblait confiant.

Voyant la jeune fille un peu rassurée, Naruto reprit la parole.

« Hinata, lui demanda-t-il, ça va mieux ?

- O… ça va, oui… merci, souffla l'apprentie ninja.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ou te blesser. Mais… j'étais inquiet, tu sais.

- Inquiet ? »

La voix d'Hinata exprimait une sincère surprise. Mais son visage se renfrogna lorsqu'elle vit Naruto sortir un carré de papier de la poche de sa veste.

« J'ai reçu cette lettre dans ma boîte avant-hier, fit-il en guise d'explication. C'est la lettre que tu m'as écrite. Et… heu… j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu voulais me dire. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Au contraire, elle tourna la tête. Naruto s'en trouva attristé.

« Excuse-moi, Hinata, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais tu sais, je ne… je n'ai jamais été très intelligent. Enfin, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on dit », ajouta-t-il, dans l'espoir de faire sourire sa camarade. En vain.

« Hinata, insista-t-il, tu as écrit que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir fait du mal… ou de m'être mal conduit avec toi. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très intelligent. Alors, si j'ai fait quelque chose…

- Je ne te reproche rien », Naruto.

Le jeune garçon fut stoppé net, boche bée. La réplique d'Hinata avait jaillie brusquement, avec force. Avec conviction.

«Je… je ne te reproche rien, Naruto, répéta la jeune ninja, d'une voix plus douce, plus triste aussi.

- Mais alors… pourquoi ? hésita l'intéressé.

- C'est… c'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal, répondit Hinata. Je… je vois bien que tu ne l'a pas compris, mais… »

L'apprentie n'alla pas plus loin. Et baissa à nouveau les yeux. Naruto soupira.

« Bon, alors, y'a plus de doute possible, constata-t-il. Je suis bel et bien complètement idiot.

- Quoi ? Mais non…»

Hinata s'était exclamé presque malgré elle. Mais Naruto ne la laissa pas poursuivre.

« Ben si, je dois bien l'être. Parce que, tu vois, Hinata, franchement, je ne vois pas quel mal tu as pu me faire. Surtout si tu veux parler… des lunettes. Tu sais, ces lunettes de plongée que je portais avant de gagner mon bandeau. Tu en parles beaucoup dans ta lettre.»

La jeune Hyuga pâlit d'un coup.

« Dis moi, Hinata, insista Naruto, ces lunettes… est-ce que c'est toi qui me les a offert ? »

Depuis le début de la conversation, Hinata redoutait cette question plus que n'importe quelle autre. Mais elle ne pouvait éviter d'y répondre. Après tout, n'était-elle pas explicitement venue pour cela ? Pourtant, c'était si dur…

« Hinata ? »

La voix de Naruto tira la jeune fille de ses pensées.

« S'il te plaît, Hinata. Dis moi si c'est toi.

- Ou… oui, c'est moi, finit-elle par avouer, presque craintivement. Tu… tu dois… vraiment… je ne savais pas… je ne pensais pas que tu… Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… »

Etrangement, Naruto ne réagit pas sur le moment. Il se contentait de regarder sa camarade s'efforcer de s'excuser en bafouillant, sans y parvenir.

« Je… je m'excuse, finit par achever Hinata. Vraiment, je suis désolé.

- Ah bon ? Moi pas. »

Sur le coup, Hinata cru avoir mal compris. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément une erreur. A moins que Naruto n'ai choisi de lui reprocher son geste par une réplique ironique. Décontenancée, la petite Hyuga leva les yeux sur le visage de son camarade. Elle s'attendait à y lire la colère, la tristesse ou le ressentiment. Mais non. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Au contraire. Le visage de Naruto était étonnement calme et serein.

«Je… je ne comprends pas, murmura la jeune fille.

- Ben comme ça on est deux, sourit Naruto.

- Comment… comment ça ? » bredouilla Hinata, gênée.

Naruto eu un temps d'arrêt, cherchant ses mots, pour clarifier une situation qui lui semblait de plus en plus ubuesque.

« Hinata, reprit-il, je sais bien que je ne suis pas très calé là-dessus, mais… il me semble que, quand on fait un cadeau à quelqu'un, on n'a pas à venir s'excuser ensuite, non ? Et on n'a pas non plus à être désolé. Moi, ça m'a fait super plaisir de recevoir ces lunettes. Surtout que je m'y attendait franchement pas, surtout ce jour-là. Alors, quand je t'entends t'excuser… ben, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe.»

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de sa camarade, interdite, guettant une réponse.

« Mais alors… tu n'es vraiment pas fâché contre moi ? osa timidement l'héritière du byakugan.

- Fâché ? »

Naruto détourna son regard. D'un seul coup, son visage s'assombrit, et une ombre voila le cœur de la petite Hyuga. Le jeune ninja se leva, fit quelques pas, s'arrêta un instant, le dos tourné, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hinata, demanda-t-il. Si je te raconte quelque chose… quelque chose de très personnel, peux-tu me promettre de garder le secret ?

- Bien sûr, Naruto », répondit la jeune fille, étonné du ton brusquement si sérieux de son condisciple.

Naruto sembla hésiter un instant, puis se résoudre avec peine.

« Et bien voilà, reprit-il. Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as offert ces lunettes, j'imagine. C'était le jour de la fête des morts. Vous vous étiez tous réunis, toi, Kiba, et tous les autres, dans la cours de l'académie pour vous montrer vos cadeaux. Mais moi, tu vois, je n'avais rien reçu. Comme tous les ans en fait. Pas de famille, pas de maître, donc, pas de cadeau. Et pas d'ami non plus, donc, pas de réconfort. Peut-être que tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais ma vie, à l'époque, n'était pas facile. J'étais seul, tout le temps tout seul. Il y a pire, sans doute. Mais c'est dur de vivre ça quand on n'est qu'un enfant et qu'en plus, on ne comprend rien à rien. »

Naruto s'arrêta, comme pour se remémorer des instants particulièrement pénibles.

« Tu sais, Hinata, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de te raconter ça. C'est la première fois que j'en parle. Et j'espère bien que c'est la dernière. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais quand même venu à l'académie, ce jour-là. Mais je me suis fait rembarer. Comme d'habitude. Je suis monté à l'étage, et, de là-haut, je vous ai tous vu échanger vos cadeaux. Et là, tu vois, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait mal. Ce moment-là a sans doute été le plus pénible de ma vie. C'était si dur que j'ai craqué. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être seul, d'être repoussé. Alors, j'ai… j'ai pris la décision d'en finir. D'en finir définitivement. »

La petite Hyuga n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que voulait dire son camarade. Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle prit peur et se leva brusquement.

« Naruto, s'écria-t-elle d'un ton effrayé. Tu n'as pas essayé de…

- Et pourtant si, c'est exactement ça, lui confirma-t-il. J'imagine que tu dois être un peu déçue, toi qui me croyais si fort et si courageux. Mais je suppose que tout le monde a ses limites et ses moments de faiblesse.

- Naruto, murmura Hinata qui ne savait plus que dire, soufflée par cette révélation.

« Je suis rentré chez moi une fois la nuit tombée, reprit le jeune ninja, d'une voix parfaitement froide. J'étais résolu à mourir. Mais avant de passer à l'acte, je voulais que tout le monde sache. Je voulais dire à tout le monde ce que je n'avais jamais pu dire à qui que ce soit. Alors, j'ai écrit une lettre. Une longue lettre. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit pour ça. Et au petit matin, je suis passé à l'académie. Je pensais qu'après ma mort, le professeur Iruka viderait certainement mon casier. C'était donc l'endroit idéal pour la déposer. La suite, tu la connais plus ou moins.

- Les lunettes, ne put que murmurer Hinata.

- Ben oui, reprit Naruto, toujours aussi sérieux. Je les ai trouvées dans mon casier au moment où j'ai voulu déposer ma lettre d'adieux. C'était le premier cadeau que je recevais de toute ma vie. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux adolescents. Naruto se retourna, et fit quelques pas en direction de sa camarade avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans les yeux blancs de l'héritière des Hyuga.

« Ces lunettes, ça n'était qu'un tout petit cadeau, acheva-t-il. Alors, la plupart des gens pourraient trouver que je suis ridicule d'y attacher tant d'importance. Mais si je ne les avais pas trouvées ce matin-là dans mon casier, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu m'as dis, il y a quelques mois, que je t'avais montré l'exemple et permis de devenir plus forte. Mais toi, tu as fais bien plus que ça pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Hinata. Sans t'en rendre compte, peut-être, mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Alors je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu m'as fait du mal ce jour-là. Et si quelqu'un s'avise de te reprocher quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, je te jure que je le lui ferais regretter personnellement. »

Incapable d'en dire davantage, Naruto s'arrêta de parler. Stupéfaite, Hinata ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La conversation avait pris un tour si différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni que penser. Les choses lui avaient pourtant semblé si désespérément clair. Tout n'était-il donc qu'un malentendu ? S'était-elle à ce point trompé sur toute la ligne ? Hinata se sentait certes soulagé, mais son trouble persistait, au point qu'elle ne se rendait toujours pas vraiment compte que l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de lui apprendre qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Son camarade la tira une fois encore de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais avoir à te reprocher à mon égard, Hinata, mais je crois que tu peux laisser ça de côté, vraiment.

- Pourtant… pourtant, Sakura m'avait dit… », bredouilla Hinata, trop confuse pour poursuivre.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de s'étonner.

« Qu'est-ce que Sakura a à voir avec tout ça , demanda-t-il à son amie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'elle ?

- Et bien… J'ai parlé avec Sakura le dernier jour de la fête des morts. Et… elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été te voir. Elle m'a dit aussi que tu lui avais parlé du cadeau…

- C'est vrai qu'on en a parlé, se souvint Naruto. C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ? Tu aurais préféré que je ne lui en parle pas ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très discret sur ce coup là…

- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Simplement… »

Hinata se tût. Après réflexion, elle n'était plus aussi sûre de ce que Sakura lui avait dit ce matin-là. Et cela la gênait horriblement.

« C'est quelque chose que Sakura t'a dit, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te raconter pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

« Elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit que tu croyais que les lunettes et les autres cadeaux que je t'ai offert venaient… enfin qu'ils venaient de tes parents. Elle m'a dit que tu croyais que tes parents étaient obligés de se cacher pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais qu'ils ne t'avaient pas oublié et qu'ils voulaient que tu te sentes moins seul.

- Mais… mais elle délire ma parole, s'exclama Naruto, complètement abasourdi. Ou alors c'est moi qui ne sais plus parler. Je n'ai jamais dit un truc pareil. Jamais de la vie. Elle a tout confondu.

- Comment ça ? demanda faiblement Hinata.

- On a beaucoup parlé elle et moi, ce matin-là. Elle m'a demandé si je savais des choses sur mes parents, et si je me souvenais d'eux. J'ai répondu que non, mais que, quand j'étais très jeune, je rêvais souvent qu'un jour ils reviendraient me chercher les bras chargés de cadeaux. Et c'est tout. Cela peut paraître curieux, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ce que je recevais à chaque fête des morts pouvaient venir d'eux. Mais c'est toujours comme ça avec Sakura. Comme elle n'arrête jamais de parler, elle finit par tout mélanger. »

Hinata porta sa main à sa bouche. Effectivement, le récit de Naruto différait très largement de ce qu'avait raconté Sakura. Du coup, Hinata commença à ressentir une étrange impression, mélange inédit de honte et de soulagement.

« Mais bon, reprit Naruto, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je suis sensé t'en vouloir dans cette histoire.

- Et bien, j'ai... j'ai eu très peur de t'avoir fait espérer des choses impossibles, répondit Hinata, confuse. J'ai eu peur… que tu me haïsses en découvrant la vérité. Je pensais que tu serais en colère, très en colère… et que tu souffrirais terriblement en découvrant que ça ne venait que de moi, et pas de tes parents.»

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de rester bouche bée. Il fixa sa camarade, l'air complètement ahuri. Hinata ne soutint pas ce regard. Elle baissa les yeux. L'héritière du byakugan se sentait stupide, tellement stupide. Elle avait honte de s'être montré aussi bête devant Naruto. Il devait la trouver vraiment cruche de s'être mis dans un tel état pour si peu de chose. Mais n'était-ce pas là, après tout, qu'un moindre mal ? Au moins ne la détestait-il pas.

« Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, finit-elle par souffler. Tu… tu dois me trouver complètement idiote à présent.

- Non, pas du tout, se hâta de corriger le garçon. Ce n'est pas ça du tout, je t'assure. Simplement… »

Naruto s'arrêta, et son visage s'assombrit à nouveau. Hinata s'en inquiéta.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en souriant.

« C'est juste que jamais je n'aurais cru possible que quelqu'un se fasse autant de soucis pour moi, surtout à cette époque, reprit-il. C'est moi qui ai été idiot. Et c'est moi qui te dois des excuses. J'avais quelqu'un qui veillait sur moi, et je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. »

Une dernière fois, Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie. Et Hinata put y lire quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu encore : une infinie tendresse.

« Merci pour tout, Hinata, murmura-t-il. Merci de tout mon cœur. »

Hinata aurait voulu pouvoir répondre. Elle n'en eu pas le loisir. L'instant suivant, Naruto la serrait contre lui. Il l'avait happé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il l'étreignait avec fougue, dans un geste irréfléchi, presque passionné. C'était fort. Si fort qu'Hinata failli en perdre le souffle. Complètement dépassée par la situation, elle qui avait rêvé des années durant de cet instant, ne put que murmurer le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait à présent encore plus que jamais.

« Naruto »

Immédiatement, Naruto sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il relâcha son étreinte et fit un petit pas en arrière, l'air contrit.

« Je… excuse-moi, regretta-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ce n'est rien, Naruto, répondit Hinata. J'ai juste… j'ai juste été un peu surprise, c'est tout. »

A nouveau, le silence se fit entre les deux adolescents. La nuit était presque tombée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent bien compte. Mais il fallut le hululement d'une chouette pour qu'ils retournent tous les deux à la réalité. Naruto réagit le premier.

« Il est tard, fit-il remarquer. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Je veux bien, merci », répondit Hinata, encore un peu sous le choc.

Les deux ninja se mirent en route, lentement. Plutôt que de couper par le centre-ville, ils choisirent sans se consulter de passer par le sentier qui contournait le village, comme pour prolonger encore un peu la soirée. Ils cheminaient ensemble, sans parler, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, eux qui étaient tellement habitués à rentrer seuls chez eux chaque soir. Le fond de l'air était doux, agréable. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'impressionnant manoir des Hyuga, Hinata s'arrêta, à regret.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagné, Naruto, commença-t-elle. A partir d'ici, je ne risque plus rien.

- Je comprends, acquiesça Naruto. De toutes façons, il ne faut mieux pas que tes parents s'aperçoivent que j'étais avec toi, j'imagine. »

Le ton attristé de Naruto n'échappa pas à l'héritière du byakugan. Elle s'en désola. Ils venaient de vivre, tous les deux, un moment si particulier de leur maigre histoire commune. Elle s'était sentie trop heureuse pour laisser la soirée se terminer d'une telle façon. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce garçon se croire rejeté une fois de plus. Elle ne voulait pas le voir triste. Elle voulait le voir sourire comme il lui avait souri ce soir, avec cet air tendre et attentionné. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde comme il l'avait fait avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne encore. Elle le désirait, lui, et tout de suite, plus que tout au monde. L'idée qu'il puisse partir maintenant lui était intolérable. Alors, elle se lança.

« Il faudrait mieux que mes parents ne s'aperçoivent de rien, en effet, fit-elle remarquer. Tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu me ramènes ? Si mon père l'apprenait, il se poserait se sérieuses questions sur nous, et tu aurais droit à un interrogatoire très serré, je pense.

- Eh, s'écria Naruto, voyant où Hinata voulait en venir, je n'ai rien fait du tout. On rentre juste un peu tard, c'est tout.

- Rien du tout ? poursuivit Hinata, gênée, mais trop engagée pour reculer. Je te rappelle quand même que tu m'as prise dans tes bras.

- Quoi ? s'écria Naruto en se tordant le visage. Mais… mais c'était sans mauvaise intention… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… enfin… je sais que c'était pas la chose à faire… Vraiment, je suis désolé Hinata.

A ce moment, Hinata sut exactement ce qu'elle voulait répondre au jeune homme. Elle doutait simplement d'en avoir l'audace. Seuls le souvenir de cette étreinte, sa première étreinte, et la force de ce désir fou qui grandissait en elle de seconde en seconde, lui donnèrent la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Ah bon ? répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Moi pas. »

Lancé l'instant dans une folle série de mimiques d'excuses, Naruto s'arrêta net. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Elle devait plaisanter, sûrement. Encore que ce type de plaisanterie n'était pas tout à fait le genre d'Hinata. Et ce ton qu'elle avait employé, étrangement emprunt de malice et de timidité tout à la fois. A son tour très gêné, il contre-attaqua sans être sûr de bien répondre.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Hinata, lui conseilla-t-il. Sinon, tu risques de me donner envie de recommencer. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux adolescents. Pas longtemps. La réponse d'Hinata siffla dans la nuit, tandis que la jeune fille relevait la tête.

« Je relève le défi, Naruto kun ».

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Hinata était sérieuse. Le jeune homme senti son ventre se creuser et une boule se former au milieu de son estomac. C'était une sensation étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Il se sentait fondre et commençait à trembler de tous ces membres. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle l'attendait, il en était sûr. Et lui savait qu'il en avait envie, terriblement envie. Il voulait la sentir contre lui une fois encore, et lui donner tout ce que son cœur meurtri n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'offrir à qui que ce soit. Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il mis ses mains autour des épaules de la jeune Hyuga, puis les fit glisser lentement le long de ses bras, descendant jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille, pour finir par les passer dans son dos et l'attirer contre elle.

Lentement, comme pour faire durer cet instant délicieux, Hinata se laissa aller contre le corps du garçon et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle tremblait aussi. Elle passa ses bras par-dessus ceux de Naruto et l'enlaça à son tour. Leur seconde étreinte était aussi tendre et délicate que la première avait été fougueuse et irréfléchie. Aucun des deux adolescents ne savait exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Mais cela leur semblait la chose la plus évidente du monde. La plus délicieuse aussi. Pour elle comme pour lui, ce qui se passerait ensuite n'avait plus aucune importance.

Fin


End file.
